Isabella Toretto's Story
by Ariel Stark
Summary: Isabella Swan is really Isabella Toretto. After the incident Bella decides to get away and graduate. Now she's back.
1. Prolouge

You may know me as Isabella Swan from my brief time in Forks, Washington, the gloomiest place on earth. But I'm actually Isabella Toretto, the younger sister of Dominic Toretto and slightly younger sister of Mia Toretto, by a year. Some things happened back home in LA and I had to get away, so I spent my senior year of high school with one of my dad's old friends, Charlie Swan. My friend Brian started flirting with my best friend Sophia. Like me Sophia races, not as good as me and my brother, but still pretty good. She knew of my feelings towards Brian, but instead of backing away like a best friend is supposed to do, she flirted right back! But I'm back and I won't let that stop me anymore from racing and fixing cars with my crew. The thing is though the crew isn't a crew, we are a family. Jesse is like the little brother that I never knew I wanted, Letty is Dom's girlfriend but also the best friend that I know will always have my back, then you have Leon who is like the chill cousin that supports your decisions, Vince the annoying cousin that cares about way to much, and the Dom and Mia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I am a new writer, so any feedback will be appreciated. Please forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes. I own nothing except my OC Sophia. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _Day before I left Forks_

Tomorrow is the day I will be leaving Forks to go home. Since I have been homeschooled until this year I had enough credit on the recommended plan to graduate but I decided I wanted to gradate on the distinguished plan, I just needed a few more math and science credits. And because of this I started an online college course in Automotive Technology, basically expanding my knowledge of things I already know about building cars. I graduated high school a week ago and graduated college the day after that. I am the first Toretto to graduate both high school and college. After my dad died, my brother dropped out of high school to get a job and provide for us, and Mia did the same thing but they never let me do that. They later got their GEDs but pushed me to stay in school. I will never admit this but I'm glad they did. I finished packing about an hour ago, I was waiting for Charlie to get home. I haven't told him or anyone else that I was going back home, so I thought that I would wait till he got back from work to tell him and to thank him for letting me stay here. He's going to be home any minute, time to go downstairs and take the lasagna out of the oven. As I'm taking it out of the oven I hear Charlie get out of his car.

"Smells good Bells," Charlie observed.

"Thanks. Charlie, I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow to go home." I voiced.

Charlie smirked, "I figured you would be. I'm assuming that you have already packed and told them you coming home. Just stop by the station tomorrow to say final goodbye and for me to give you something to give to your brother and sister."

I also smiled, "I have packed and I haven't told them yet, I want it to be a surprise. Of course, I'll stop by before I leave."

We made some small talk after that while eating my delicious lasagna, if I do say so myself. After I cleaned up the dinner mess I called Angela, one of the close friends here at Forks. I asked her if I could come over for a little bit, and unsurprisingly she agreed. So when I went over, I told Angela everything about my family, my love of racing, and my college degree. To say she was shocked was an understatement, but she was understanding and vowed not to say anything to anyone. We then spent a couple hours watching a movie and talking some more. I guess the saying 'Time flies by when you are having fun' was true, because it was 11 o'clock. So I said goodbye and gave her my actual phone number, not the one I used here in Forks. When I got home I noticed that Charlie went to bed and thought I should to seeing as I have a 17-hour drive ahead of me.

I woke up and noticed it was 7:13 am. As I was getting ready I couldn't help but think about how excited I was to go home and how nervous I was to face Sophia and Brian. By the time 8 o'clock rolled around I was ready for my long drive and ate a bowl of Cheerios. After I had all of my belongings in my car I drove over to the police station to say goodbye to Charlie. I wondered what he wanted to give me to give to my siblings. As I walked in I got several hellos from some of the deputies. It took me a minute to reach Charlie's office. I knocked and went in.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted.

"Oh. Hey Bells. I got the gifts here," Charlie responded. He handed me a $1,000 check for my brother and a couple books on Automotive Technology for Mia.

"Charlie they are going to love them," I exclaimed.

"I'm sure they will kid. You and your siblings are always welcome to come visit and stay for a while if you guys want. Call me when you get to LA. Say hi to Dom and Mia for me." Charlie added.

"I will. Thanks for everything, I mean it." I replied.

Charlie then pulled me into a hug and mumbled something along the lines of 'anytime kid'. When I let go he had a couple tears in his eyes. I said my goodbyes and hit the road. I started my road trip playlist and started jamming. Many people don't know this, but I'm actually a really good singer. I could race home, but I needed to have some more me time so I am taking the scenic route. Now my 17-hour drive is now 19, but I will stop and sleep in a motel and look around the state parks, mountains, and all of nature's beautiful features.

I have seen so many amazing things on my drive and I have found a good place to sleep at tonight. I also still need to call my brother. I'll do that in the morning maybe. As I check into a room I shoot Charlie a quick text, _I've stopped at a bed and breakfast place in Homedale, Idaho. I also stopped at some national parks also._ It wasn't but two minutes later when I got a response, _That's great! I'm glad you're getting to see some beautiful sites. Make sure to let me know when you get to LA. Good Night._ I sent him quick good night and fell asleep. I asked to the staff to give me a wakeup call around 6 o'clock, so I could be home tomorrow evening around 7:30-8:00ish. I ate a quick breakfast off eggs and bacon with some orange juice. After I grabbed a coffee to-go, I thanked the staff and started my long drive home. I didn't stop to see any sites today because I wanted to get home for dinner. I started thinking when I'd call Dom, I could probably call him around lunch. I would love to take a road trip with my entire family, see some of nature's treasures and hit up some racing scenes in some of the bigger cities. It's nearing lunch I should probably grab a quick something to eat and call Dom.

"Hello." Dom greeted, a little annoyed.

"You know, I thought you would be excited to hear me big brother. I'm hurt really hurt," I responded with a fake pout.

"BELLA! I am so happy to hear from you. How've you been?" Dom asked.

"I'm great. I'm just out for a drive. How about you? The crew? The garage?" I inquired.

"Everyone is great and missing you. The garage is good. When are you coming home sis?" Dom mumbled, obviously missing me more than anyone.

"Well I was hoping I could come home within the next week if that's okay?" I confessed.

"Absolutely! We haven't touched your room, we have washed your sheets recently and have dusted." Dom exclaimed.

"Great, I'll talk to you later. Bye. Love you." I said.

"I love you too sis." Dom declared.

After I hung up, I noticed a McDonald's. I pulled into the drive-thru ordering a cheeseburger, small fries, and a medium sweet tea. After a few more hours of driving, I have reached my destination. Remembering the promise to Charlie, I sent him a text saying I was in LA. I realized got here a little earlier than I expected. So I drove home and called Dom again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Bells, I wasn't expecting a call this soon." Dom voiced.

"I don't care. Who's at the house?" I asked.

"Just the crew. We are about to eat dinner. Why?" answered Dom.

"Gather everyone and come out front." I responded.

I hung up, then I heard the door open with several shrieks of 'BELLA'. I was attacked with a bunch of hugs. After the initial shock of me being here, I was hammered with questions.

"Woah. One at a time please." I asked.

Dom spoke first, "I thought you weren't coming home until later this week."

I respond, "I wanted to surprise you guys"

Mia spoke next, "How was school?"

"Good I graduated as class valedictorian, and I graduated from college with a degree in Automotive Technology!" I exclaimed

"WHAT?! YOU'VE ALREADY GRADUATED COLLEGE!" Mia squealed.

"Yes, I did. This online college saw how I already had my necessary credits to graduate high school, but saw that I was working to graduate on the distinguished plan. They allowed me to do my college classes with them." I answered.

"That's amazing, chica." Letty replied.

"So anything else exciting happen in Forks?" Mia asked.

"I had a boyfriend for a while but I dumped him because he was so controlling and manipulative." I told them.

Leon, Vince, and Dom exclaimed, "WHAT?! YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes, for about 6 months. He was so controlling, trying to tell me what to wear, how to act, what to do or not to do. It was so annoying." I responded.

Jesse finally spoke up, "I'm hungry and Bella might be too, so let's go and eat."

After Jesse's comment, we went back inside to go and eat. Dinner was good, just like always. Then I remembered the gifts from Charlie. I go out to my car and get them. I handed Dom the $1,000 check and Mia the automotive technology textbooks.

"They are from Charlie. He said that we are always welcomed to come and visit." I stated.

"This is amazing!" Mia and Dom exclaimed.

I asked Vince to come and help me get my bags out of my car. 2 hours later, I am completely unpacked and I decide to get my much-needed sleep. I wake up to the smell of coffee. I go ahead and get ready for the day. I come downstairs in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black converses, and a t-shirt saying 'Sleep is Overrated'. I see Mia in the kitchen with coffee brewing and chocolate-chip pancakes fresh on a plate.

"Smells good Mia." I complement.

"Thanks. Sleep well?" she asks.

"Like a baby." I respond.

I fixed a plate and start eating. Then all of a sudden there is a knock on the door. I went to open and see the last person I would expect to see.

 **Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the cliffhanger. But I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or read my story. I will probably update whenever I can, it might be once a day or once or twice a week, who knows.**


	4. Chapter 3

I opened the door to see Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend from Forks. How did he even know I left or where I lived?

"What the are you doing here Cullen?" I seethed.

"I came to beg you to take me back. I'm really sorry about our fight. I shouldn't've tried to make you do something you didn't want to do." He explained.

"I am not taking you back. EVER! How did you even know I left or better yet where I live?!" I snarled.

"I went by Charlie's house to apologize, but you weren't there. I asked Charlie where you were, he just you went home. So I broke into the school's records and looked up your previous address." Edward replied.

"Bella, estàs bien?" Mia asked. (Bella, are you alright?)

"Si. Ve a sacar a Dom del garaje, por favor." I replied. (Yes. Go get Dom out of the garage, please.)

Mia nodded and left. When I turned back to Edward he was mad.

"What did you say to her?" Edward growled, grabbing me by the neck and shaking me around violently.

"LET HER GO!" Dom bellowed.

Edward then dropped me, looking ready to fight Dom. Dom then pulled the piece(gun) out of his waistband and pointed it at Edward.

"Don't manhandle my sister again. Now leave." Dom barked.

Edward then bolted to his car and drove off. Then my siblings turned to me.

"Are you alright? Who was that?" Dom asked, which I just shook my head because I couldn't talk.

"Do you need a doctor?" Mia then asked me, to which I gave a nod of yes.

Mia then let the guys in the garage that we were going to the hospital. Dom picked me up and gently placed me in the car, like I couldn't walk on my own. Then as soon as Mia got in the car he sped of towards the hospital. With Dom's driving we were there in 10 minutes. I carefully slid out of the car, to which Dom placed an arm about to pick me up. I shook my head no and started slowly walking. Dom sighed and put my arm around his neck and lifted me like I weighed nothing. Mia walked to the desk and told the nurse what happened to me and I was immediately taken back to get checked out. Not even 2 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Isabella. I was told that you were manhandled by an angry ex, is that true?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. He grabbed her by the neck really hard and shook her around violently." Dom answered for me.

"Let me take a look." The doctor responded.

After a quick examination the doctor said, "Well it looks like you may have bruised your trachea. I suggest that for the next week, you eat something small and easy. Like soup. You will sound a little raspy for a couple days, but try not to talk too much and you'll be fine." the doctor said.

"Thanks, Doc." my brother replies.

After that we left to go home, me being hungry since I didn't get to eat my pancakes. I text Mia saying ' _Since I probably can't eat your delicious pancakes, can I have a strawberry banana smoothie?'_. Mia giggles and says 'Sure'. I smiled and just listened to the music.

As we pulled into our driveway everyone here came running.

"What happened? Why did you have to go to the hospital?" Vince asked, clearly very worried.

"Bella's ex from Forks came by and bruised her trachea." Dom answered seething.

"WHAT?!" the guys yelled.

Jesse immediately hugged me, clearly upset that someone hurt me. He doesn't take it very well when someone hurts someone he loves, physically or emotionally. While Dom, Vince, and Leon were arguing about what to do about Edward, Letty, Mia, Jesse, and me went inside. Mia started fixing my strawberry banana smoothie, while I laid down on the couch.

"Ya doin okay, chica?" Letty questioned.

I nodded my head yes and turned on the TV. Mia handed me my smoothie, which I accepted gratefully. As I drank it, Jesse started talking about random things he has been doing lately, girls he's been with, engine designs, etc. I placed my cup on the coffee table and curled up with my head on Jesse's lap and fell asleep. Sometime later I woke up in my bed. I walked downstairs to find it empty. I go out to the garage knowing at the guys will be in there. The only person I see is Dom. I knock on the wall alerting him of my presence. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He jokes. I smile.

I got out my phone to ask him where everyone was.

"Well there was a race tonight, but since you were asleep, we decided that one of us would stay with you so I volunteered." He answered.

I mouthed 'thank you' and walked over to give him a hug and to see what he was working on. He hugged me back and handed me a wrench. Together we worked on the car until we heard everyone pull up to the house. I set my tools down and jumped onto my brother's back. He just laughed and walked us

inside.


	5. Chapter 4

When me and Dom walked in, I jumped of his back and slung my arm around Mia.

"Sleep well?" Leon asked me.

I stuck out my tongue childishly, but nodded yes. I motioned to Mia saying I was hungry. She immediately went to the kitchen to fix me something to eat.

"We left her here with you so you could look after her. And you don't feed her?!" Mia quietly yelled as she swatted Dom anywhere she could reach.

"Ow! Mia, stop! She woke up about an hour ago, comes into the garage and we've been working on the engine." Dom replied hastily.

They continued bickering, while I rolled my eyes at them. I decided to text Angela, _"Hey Ang. Whatcha doin'?"_ It wasn't but a couple minutes later that she responded. _"Hey Bells. Nothing much. What about you?"_ I waited a couple seconds before I replied, _"Not much. Do you think you could stay with me for a while? I miss you."_ Before Angela answered, Mia handed me a bowl of soup. I asked her if I could have a friend over for a while, to which she happily agreed. I saw that Angela replied with a yes. I told Angela that I would pay for a plane ticket and pick her up at the airport. She immediately responded, _"No, I can't let you pay for a plane ticket." "Too late. Your flight leaves at 4pm tomorrow. So, hurry up and pack."_ I replied.

 ** _~NEXT DAY~_**

I woke up excited, my best friend was coming! I rushed around getting ready. I decided on my black leather pants, a red V-neck t-shirt, and my black leather heels. For my makeup I did my basic foundation, concealer, and press powder, did a thick black winged eyeliner, a little bit of blush, and red lipstick. My hair I let down in loose curls. As I looked into the mirror I felt like something was missing. I ran into Dom's room and grabbed his black leather jacket. I felt absolutely beautiful. I went downstairs for breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen I saw their jaws drop.

Dom was the first to speak up, "Is that my jacket?" I nodded my head slightly.

"You look gorgeous chica!" Letty exclaimed. I nodded my head in thanks.

I grabbed a yogurt and reminded everyone that Mia and I will be picking up Angela at 5:30 this evening. Dom said he was going with us. I nodded my head, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. After breakfast I went on a drive. Promising to be back by lunch.

It's lunchtime and I pulled into the driveway. That drive was amazing, the scenery, the cool breeze, and just the peace of it all. I drove to Malibu to see the Santa Monica Mountains National Recreation Areas. As I walking into the house I immediately smelled macaroni and cheese. I walked into the kitchen seeing Mia with her back turned. I smiled a very Cheshire Cat-like smile. I tiptoed up to her and quickly put my hands in her arms. She immediately shrieked and jumped so high. If I could laugh out loud I would've.

"Jesus Bells! Don't scare me like that!" Mia yelled.

Jesse then walked in and rolled his eyes, "Did you scare her Bells?" I nodded my head yes, still 'laughing'. I set a timer on my phone for 2 hours to take a nap. When I woke up I went out to the garage to work on a design for, hopefully, my new car. I finished the rough draft before heading inside to get ready to go pick up Angela. All I had to do was touch up my makeup and curl my hair again. I texted Dom and Mia telling them to get ready because we would have to leave in a bit to go pick up Angela soon. We left around 5 o'clock so we took our time, we arrived at the airport around 5:20. Mia held a sign with Ang's name on it, and Dom had his arm around my shoulders. I knew he was tense and a little more protective of me because of Edward's attack at the house 2 days ago. I was worried too. What if he came after me again? What if he killed me? I tried to push these thoughts out of my head. I turned around and hugged Dom really tight. I got out my phone and text him my thoughts.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let him come anywhere near you again." Dom replied sternly.

I just nodded and turned around to lean into him while searching for Angela. About 5 minutes later I spotted her. I immediately perked up, bouncing with excitement. Dom chuckled at my antics, but I didn't care. I was happy to see my best friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Bella!" Angela yelled as she saw me.

I smiled and ran to her. I'm so happy to see her. When I reached her, I immediately wrapped her in my arms. She pulled back and noticed I was crying. She asked me if I was okay. Even if I could talk, I didn't know how to answer that, so I just shook my head yes. I started walking to my siblings, beckoning Ang to follow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man with bronze hair, Edward! I grabbed Angela's hand and started running to Dom. When I reached them, I ran straight into Dom's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dom asked. I got out my phone and typed, 'I thought I saw Edward.'

"We are going to get you out of here, okay?" Dom told me, trying to reassure me.

"What's going on?!" Angela questioned.

"Hi, you must be Angela. I'm Mia Toretto, Bella's sister, and this is our brother Dom. About 2 days ago Edward Cullen came to our house begging Bella to take him back. Bella told him no and to get out of our house. I walked in and asked her, in Spanish, if she was okay. She told me, also in Spanish, to get Dom out of the garage. Edward wanted to know what we said, because he apparently can't speak Spanish. By the time Dom and I came back he had Bella by the throat and was shaking her around violently. Dom scared him off, but Bella got hurt. He bruised her trachea." Mia answered.

"I knew he was a controlling bastard the moment you two started dating." Ang huffed.

Mia just laughed. Angela and Mia went to get Ang's luggage, while Dom took me to the car. I wouldn't let go of Dom, I was to scared to. I looked up at Dom, all my thoughts portrayed in my eyes. We got into the backseat of the car. He just held me, comforting me.

"It's going to be alright Bells. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Dom repeated to me over and over.

Mia and Angela got into the car. Mia drove us home, since I wouldn't let go of Dom. By the time we got home, I clamed down a little bit. When I stepped out of the car I took some deep breaths and wiped my face off a bit. I turned around and tried to apologize to them, but they weren't having it. Saying it was okay to be scared of someone who has hurt you. They didn't realize that I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for them.

I walked into the house and saw Edward holding Jesse, Letty, and Vince at gunpoint. He already shot Vince in the arm. I was shocked to say the least. I quietly stepped out of my hiding spot. He hasn't spotted me yet, but Vince has. Vince shook his head at me telling me to run. I won't run, not when he has hurt my family. To get Edward's attention by saying his name, it came out pretty raspy.

"Bella! You look absolutely beautiful. You've also been crying, are you alright?" he sounded so happy and so concerned at the same time, it made me sick.

"I'm fine. Just let my family go." I rasped out, trying to hide my pain.

"I can't do that love. I need you to take me back. I've been so lost without you. I can't love without you." He explained.

"If you don't let them go you will lose me forever." I replied.

"How do I know you won't leave me?" he asked.

"I won't, I promise. Just let my family go, please." I begged.

I stepped closer to him, trying to tell him I won't run. Once I was a couple of steps away, Dom came in with his gun raised. Edward grabbed me and put his gun to my head.

"Let her go!" my brother yelled.

"No, she's mine! Girls our supposed to do what they are told." Edward responded.

I missed everything else being said. I was crying, fearing for my life and the loves of my family. I tried to calm down, so I could think my way out of this situation. I was a Toretto for crying out loud! Toretto can do anything. I noticed Edward's hand was shaking slightly. I could elbow hum and grab the gun. It may or may not work, but I have to try, if not for my sake but my family's sake. I elbowed Edward hard and he doubled over in pain. I quickly try to take the gun out of his hand. I hear a gun go off, but I didn't register anything. All I could think was, 'get the gun', and I did. Then I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down in shock. I had been shot. I started to get dizzy, and I fell down. I saw my brother run to me before my world went dark.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy with school and my boyfriend's basketball games. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Beep…Beep…Beep. Ugh, hospitals. You can always tell when you are in a hospital when you hear the constant beeping and the smell of disinfectant. Why am I in a hospital? Then everything came back, Edward had shot Vince and me. I opened my eyes and started gasping for breath. I started to cry both from the pain and the fear of Vince not being okay. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Sh Bella. It's okay, I'm here." A voice I recognized as Dom's.

I just leaned into him and cried. I almost immediately leaned back because the pain in my stomach hurt so much.

"What happened? Is Vince going to be okay?" I asked.

"Edward shot you in the stomach. When he did the police were arriving. He's in custody and the police said he will be going away for a long time. Vince is okay, he is sleeping right now. Now onto you. You will be fine, you got out of surgery several hours ago. The bullet caused some internal bleeding, so the doctors went in to fix it. You will have to stay here a couple of more days, but other than that everyone is fine. Brian came by earlier. I told him that you were going to be okay and that he could talk to you if you were up to it. I made an emphasis on the if." Dom explained.

"God, this is all my fault." I cried.

"No, it's not Bells. Edward is physco. It is his fault, not yours." Dom hastily replied.

I just cried and Dom, being the amazing brother he is, just held me, comforting me. I thought about how Vince was going to be okay, how Edward would be going away to prison for a while, and I how Brian came. Why did Brian come?

"Dom?" I murmured.

He hummed in response.

"Why did Brian come?" I asked.

"I asked him that very same question. He told me how he wanted to apologize and make it up to you if you let him. He seemed very concerned about you. I believe he is still in the waiting room with the reset of the family. I could get him or Mia or Jesse or Letty if you want." Dom answered.

"I should probably talk to him. Could you stay though?" I replied, the second half kind of quietly.

"Always."

He left to get Brian and I started thinking about what Brian will say. It was only a couple of minutes later when they returned. I gave Brian a small smile, which he returned one of his own. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay Bri." I told him.

"I was so worried Bells." he admitted.

"Come here." I said holding my arms out.

Brian carefully placed himself in my arms while I ran my hands through his hair. After a few minutes of this I asked Brian what he wanted to talk to me about.

"I actually had this whole speech planned out, but now I can't remember it." he laughs, then takes a deep breath and continues. "I am so so sorry. What I did was unforgivable. Telling you that I love you then flirting with your beset friend. I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness, but I am asking if you could forgive me and a chance to make it up to you or start over, please. I couldn't stand it if you were mad or upset with me because I love you Isabella Toretto. I love you with all that I am."

"I love you too Bri. As for my forgiveness, you already have it. After I had a couple weeks to breathe, I realized that you might not have been ready like I was. Actually, I have three theories on why you did what you did. One, you were high on something. Two, you were drunk, extremely drunk. Or three, you were scared. Now, please, can you explain why you did it?" I pleaded with tears threatening to spill down my face.

"You're right, I was scared so I had a few drinks. I know that is no excuse for what I did. It is something that I will regret for the rest of my life." He replied with a mix of shame and conviction.

I just cried for, what felt like the hundredth time in the past couple days. Brian just held me, much like Dom did earlier. I now noticed that Dom left the room. I heard Brian tell me to go to sleep, and soon I passed out from the emotional day I have had.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, commenting, etc. My email will be in my bio if anyone, and I mean anyone, wants to contact me to talk or ask questions. I will always answer as soon as I see it, I promise. I look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

I wake up, still in Brian's arms. Then I noticed that Vince was asleep on the loveseat that was in the back of the room, Jesse was curled up on the corner of my bed lying his head on my leg, Dom was in the floor with Letty using him as a pillow, and Mia was holding my arm hostage with her head on the bed and her body in the chair. I didn't see Angela though. I gently nudged Brian and saw his eyes flutter open with a smile. He looked around at the family and chuckled softly. I then woke Mia and Jesse, Jesse then shook Letty awake. Letty groggily sat up and woke up my brother, then Dom woke up Vince. I smiled at everyone, more content than I have been in a long time.

"Where's Ang?" I asked.

"I don't know. She was earlier." Mia answered.

I looked for my phone before asking where it was. Dom reached into his pocket and handed my phone to me. I looked at my phone and saw Ang texted, 'I am so sorry I left, my dad called. He said that I needed to come home right away. I hope you feel better and that we can try this again.' After I read it out loud I texted her asking if everything was okay. 'I think so. It's hard to explain.' she replied. 'I am coming up.' 'No, you aren't. You just got home and you just got shot. You are staying in LA.' 'No, I am coming. There is no use in changing my mind.' I looked up at my family. How am I going to convince them to ley me go to Forks?

"Dom go get my discharge papers. I need to go to Forks." I demanded.

"No. You're staying here." Dom replied.

"Angela needs me. Her dad called, something happened. Now I need to go and support her." I declared.

"You just got shot. If you are going anywhere it is home."

"Forks is home too. Or did you forget that home isn't a place, home is where your family is. Uncle Charlie, Angela, Jake, they are my family too."

Suddenly Jesse spoke up. "She's right. She should go." When everyone started protesting he continued. "Now I am not saying she should go alone. If she goes we all go. Or at least half of us go."

I was never more grateful for Jesse in that moment. Dom seemed to have an internal struggle. When he looked at me I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But we are all going."


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

 **Forks, Washington**

I've only been gone a week.

Shocking, yeah. Everything that has happened, happened in less a week.

Anyways, as we arrived I directed Brian, who was driving, to the police station. As we pulled in I saw Charlie's cruiser in the parking lot. When I walked in I got a warm welcome from everyone. John was at the front desk like always.

"Hey John. How's Carly?" I asked.

"She's good. I thought you left for L.A.?" John responded.

"I did but somethings happened so I came back for a visit. Is Charlie here?" I remarked.

"Yes, he's in his office. Are you okay Bells? You know the whole department would help you in a heartbeat." John was clearly worried about me,

"I'm fine John. And yes, I know that everyone here would help, just like I would help them too." I reassured him.

Brian decided to speak up, "Bells you aren't fine. Need I remind you of what has happened this past week."

"Brian, I am fine. You don't need to remind me because I know." I told him.

"Bells, who is this? What happened?" John questioned.

"John, this is Brian my …" I started.

"Her boyfriend." Brian said for me.

"As to what happened, Edward happened." I finished.

"That bastard hurt you? How?" John seethed.

"First, he came to my place, grabbed my throat and shook me around like a rag doll. Then he broke into my house shot my friend Vince in the arm, held him and two more of my friends at gunpoint. I went in there trying to get my family out, but he shot me in the stomach." I answered honestly.

"Oh my God. Is that bastard in custody?" John breathed.

"Yes, he is. Now I have to talk to Charlie. I'll talk to you before I leave." I smiled trying to reassure him and myself.

John just nodded his head. I grabbed Brian's hand and walked to Charlie's office. I did some deep breathing to try and calm myself before I talked to Charlie. Brian noticed that I was stressing out a bit, so he rubbed small circles in my hand with his thumb. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When I'm with Brian like this I tend to forget about my problems. I also did this when driving. When we pulled apart he gave me some encouraging words. I took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'Come in'. I opened the door and said,

"Hey Uncle Charlie!"

"Bella! I've missed having you around! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Dom?" Charlie responded.

"I am. Dom and the crew are on their way here now. We thought it was best to have me and Brian come ahead to tell you in person." I stated.

"Tell me what. Did something happen?" he asked with worry.

"Edward. He came to the house trying to apologize and convince me to give him another chance. Mia was there and I told her to get Dom out of the garage in Spanish. He got angry and demanded that I tell him what I told her. I obviously refused. So, he grabbed me by the neck and shook me around like a rag doll. That's when Mia comes back with Dom. Dom scared him off and Edward dropped me and ran. He bruised my trachea. I couldn't talk for 2 days. Then about 4 days ago he came back to the house while Letty, Jesse, and Vince were there. Dom, Mia, and me were picking up Angela at the airport. I guess Vince said or did something that made Edward mad and he shot Vince in the arm. When I came home I saw Edward waving the gun around. So I walked in and tried to calm him down and to let them go. Dom came in with his gun raised, and Edward grabbed me and pointed the gun to my head. I elbowed him and tried to grab the gun, but he shot me in the stomach." I explained, tears rolling down my face.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." Charlie came and hugged me while I cried. I adjusted myself so my stomach wouldn't hurt so much.

After a couple of minutes Charlie asked about Brian.

"Charlie this is Brian, my boyfriend." I introduced.

"Geez Bells. Gone a week and you got a boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Brian."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Shall I tell him the story Bells?"

I nodded my head and listened to Brian tell Charlie how we met, how we got together, and so on. A few minutes later I fell asleep in Uncle Charlie's arms.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch9

I woke up in my bed at Uncle Charlie's. I tried to get up when I realized that Brian has his arms wrapped around me. I carefully removed his arms away from me and walked down to see a box of pizza with a note on top.

It read, 'Hey Bells. I got called out for something in a neighboring county. I should be back late tonight. I got to know Brian a little bit and I can tell he is a great guy. See you guys later tonight.'

I smiled, happy that Uncle Charlie liked Brian. I opened the box of pizza and only saw two pieces. I wrapped them in tin foil and set about cooking something small.

When Brian came down I had just finished fixing some spaghetti. I grabbed two plates and handed one to Brian. I told Brian that Charlie got called out and wouldn't be back until late tonight.

"Would you like to meet some friends of mine?" I asked.

"Of course, I would."

"Great! Let me make a phone call."

I walked into my room and called Emily. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" Em asked.

"Hey Em! How's everyone?" I responded.

"Bella! Everyone's great. How about you?"

"I'm good. Is there a bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah there is. Why?" Emily asked.

"Well I'm in town. I thought I could came see you guys and introduce a friend of mine." I replied.

"Of course, you and your friend can come. I'll fix extra. It's in 30 minutes okay."

"Em we've already ate, like 10 minutes ago, so we might not eat." I told her.

"That's okay. I'll still fix extra just in case. See ya in a bit Bells."

"K. See ya." I hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Brian doing the dishes. I smiled and walked up behind him to wrap my arms around him.

"So, I talked with Emily and she said they were having a bonfire at the beach. She said we both could come." I told him.

"What should I wear?" he asked.

"Well the bonfire is at the beach on the rez, so something you would normally wear to the beach, but it does get chilly when the sun goes down." I responded.

"Ok. What are you going to wear?" he asked.

"Jeans, t-shirt, and maybe a jacket. And I'm going to bring a blanket for us just in case."

"Well then, let's get ready." he said.

I smiled and dragged him to my room. I left the jeans I was wearing on, but I changed my shirt and put one of Brian's on. I asked him 'How do I look?', to which he responded with 'Sexy as always'. I grabbed an old blanket and put it in the car. As I started the car Brian got in with my pain meds.

"Just in case you might need them." Brian said.

In response I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. When we pulled apart I pulled out of the driveway and started the quick 10-minute drive to the rez. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw that the guys were already there. I grabbed Brian's hand as we walked down the beach. When I knew they would hear me I said,

"Hey guys..."


	11. Chapter 10

Ch10

"Hey guys. You miss me? And please be careful when you hug me."

"BELLA!" the guys yelled as they ran to hug me.

Collin and Brady reached me first. I knew they tool my leaving the hardest. Their families didn't take it to well when they found out they were wolves. So, I became the mother/older sister figure in their lives. I had to let go of them because the pain in my stomach became too much. Brian handed me some pain meds to take. Then all at once they guys asked about who Brian was and why I had looked to be in a lot of pain.

"To answer your questions, this is my boyfriend, Brian. As for the other question, Edward shot me in the stomach." I said.

"What?!" I heard them say.

Then I noticed that several of them were shaking. Oh no, they were going to phase. I tried yelling at them to calm down and that I was fine and Edward was in custody, but it didn't work. So, I shoved Brian out of the way just in time for Jake, Collin, and Brady to phase.

"What the hell!?" Brian yelled.

"Brian, let me handle this." I calmly told him.

"Jake, Collin, and Brady, come here. Now listen and listen well. I am fine, just a little sore. I promise. If you could phase back I'll let you look at my stomach." I told them.

Slowly, but surely, they started to phase back. I grabbed the two blankets out of the car and gave them to Collin and Brady while Sam handed Jake a spare pair of shorts. I guess Emily ran back to her place to grab them some clothes, because she handed some to Collin and Brady. When I put the blankets back in the car I went to talk to Brian.

"Bri, you okay?" I asked.

"I guess. I'm still in shock that your friends can turn into wolves." He responded.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. I love you too much to stay mad at you." He assured me.

"I love you too." I said.

"Bella no matter how cute you two are together, your puppies are still freaking out." Sam told me.

"Yeah I know. Jake, Collin, and Brady come and check my stomach before you freak out some more. And anyone else who wants to see come here please." I said to the group.

Within seconds Jake, Collin, and Brady had my shirt pulled up and were looking, smelling, and touching my stomach. After they were satisfied that I was okay we went down to the beach to start the bonfire. Sam gave Brian the whole 'us being wolves is a secret' speech and what not. Then I heard Brian's phone ring. Once he hung up he looked at me.

"Bri, what's wrong? Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Dom. I'm so sorry Bella, Edward escaped from custody." Brian responded softly.

No. NO. NO, NO, NO, NO! He's going to come after me, he's going to kill me. No, no, no. Everything feels so hot. I can feel myself trembling. All my emotions, the anger, the being scared, the hopelessness, it feels like it has been intensified. I can hear, see, and smell thing that I shouldn't be hearing, seeing, or smelling.

"Bella listen to me. I know you're scared and angry. But you have to phase back. Please Bells, for me." Collin pleaded.

At first, I didn't know what Collin meant by 'phase back', then I realized I turned into a wolf. I focused on me being a human and slowly phased back. Jake immediately wrapped me in a blanket. I realized I was crying so did Jake, Collin and Brady. I collapsed in their arms and cried. It wasn't but a couple minutes later that I noticed Brian was walking towards me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Brian asked.

"We've been asking that to each other a lot lately. Honestly, I don't know. If you're too freaked out by all of this and want to leave, I understand. Just please don't tell anyone." I said.

Brian gave an exasperated sigh and responded, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere. Now get it through that thick head of yours."

I was speechless and looked into his eyes for conformation. That's when I felt it, my whole world shifted. Everything was aligned perfectly and Brian was the center of it all. I launched myself into Brian's arms and tears of joy were spilling out.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brady asked.

"Mom?" Brian questioned.

"Well mom/older sister. When Collin and Brady first phased their parents didn't take it to well when they found out. So, I took them in. Helped with homework, finding jobs, dating advice, basically anything a mom or older sister would do." I responded.

"Bella, I want you to go home, rest and tomorrow we will figure out how this is possible. Jake, Collin, and Brady will stay with you tonight if that is okay with you. They can help explain our history to Brian." Sam told me.

"Sam, could I talk to you alone, please?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked down the beach a good way.

"What's up?" Sam questioned.

"I imprinted on Brian, and I don't have any idea what it means. All I know is that no one will be more perfect for me than him. Everything just feels right with him. And I know you know exactly how I feel." I replied.

"Yeah I know how you feel. So first, congratulations, I am happy for you two. Second, you are right, there is no one more perfect for you. Now, details. He will age when you do, now that you are a wolf you will not age until you stop phasing. He will have some enhanced senses, not as good as ours, but better than they are now. You will have more control now that you have him to ground you, emotionally that is. When you have sex with him, you will then be bonded to him completely, you will have a tether of sorts that lets you find each other. You will have to talk with Leah to understand the types of changes that comes with being a wolf. It is different for a female than it is for a male. You will also have to explain the imprinting with Brian as well." Sam explained.

"Thanks Sam." I replied.

"Anytime. Now let's head back so you can go home."

When we got back to everyone Brian, Jake, Collin, and Brady were in the car waiting for me. It was hard to drive because I was completely drained, but I made it home. I put clothes on and crawled in bed, not caring that the boys were waiting for me downstairs.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch11

I woke up with Collin and Brady on either side of me, Jake was laying on the foot of the bed, and somehow Brian ended up as my pillow. I smiled at my three puppies and my Brian. I tried to get up without waking them up, it took a while but I did it. Talk about easier said than done. I set about fixing breakfast, it was then I noticed that Uncle Charlie hasn't been grocery shopping since I left. I wrote a quick note saying I was going to the store in case one of them woke up. When I got back I started making pancakes, bacon, and sausage. When I got the first few pancakes on a plate, Brian came down.

"Good morning. How many pancakes do you want?" I asked.

"Morning to you to. I'll have three please." He answered.

"Bacon or sausage?" I questioned.

"Bacon please." He replied.

As I sat the plate down Charlie walked in.

"Morning Charlie." Brian and I said.

"Morning. Smells good Bells. Can I have 2 pancakes with bacon and sausage?" Charlie asked.

"Of course you can." I replied while handing him the plate.

I was able to make eight more pancakes before the boys came racing down the stairs. I muttered 'incoming' to Brian and Charlie who just chuckled at my antics.

"Boys! Manners!" I yelled.

"Sorry Mom. Morning Mom. Morning Charlie. Morning Brian." Jake, Collin, and Brady said in unison.

"Thank you, that's much better. Now please sit and wait patiently while I fix more pancakes." I responded.

I gave the eight pancakes I already had fixed to Brady. I rolled my eyes as I heard the other two groan. I fixed Brady four pancakes and fixed the other two a dozen each. I don't know how Emily does it. Charlie left about 20 minutes ago, and Brian has started cleaning up a little bit. I have been cooking pancakes for an hour and a half already and I haven't eaten anything. I feel like I'm about to drop at any second. I suddenly feel the spatula ripped out of my hand.

"Sit down and let me fix you breakfast. You have been cooking for almost two hours now. So, sit down." Brian demanded.

"Ok, but I want fourteen pancakes." I replied.

"Fine, but I am assuming that you want this many because of your new metabolism your pups told me about." He responded.

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang. When I stood up Jake was already opening the door. I saw my family standing in the doorway, my brother standing in front. I ran down the small hallway and jumped into my brother's arms.

"Missed you too sis." Dom chuckled.

I invited them in and let them introduce themselves to Jake, Collin, and Brady. I escaped to the kitchen to start eating my pancakes. I guess I was hungrier than I thought because I finished half of them in just a few minutes. I smiled as I saw Brian cleaning up the kitchen for me. I heard and smelled Vince coming towards the kitchen.

"When you're done, go wash my car." Vince said.

I looked at him and responded, "Excuse me?"

"Not you Bella, the buster." Vince replied.

I immediately saw red. How dare he insult my imprint? As I lunged at him I was intercepted by Jake and dragged outside. I heard a faint rip as I phased into a giant, gray wolf. As my family came out they immediately aimed their guns at me.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" Brian yelled as he stepped in between me and our family.

Brian turned towards me and smiled. I slowly took a step towards him, and he took a step to close the gap between us. I lifted my front right paw to his shoulder and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, 'please phase back'. And that's what I did. Brian pulled me into a tighter hug, while our family just stood there in shock at the fact that I was a wolf. Jake walked over and handed me my clothes. After I put my clothes on I looked at my family and started to cry.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Brian asked.

"What if they hate me? What if they make me leave? I don't want to lose them Bri." I cried.

"Isabella Toretto listen to me. If they are your family, they will love you no matter what. And if they do make you leave, you can come live with me. Or we can stay here if you want. Just know I'll always love you and I'll never leave you." He declared.

I couldn't help but cry even more and buried myself into his chest. It took me several minutes but I calmed down enough to pull away and dry my eyes. I summoned all my courage and turned towards my family, ready to face any questions or comments they may have.

 **AN: So I am thinking of writing another story. It would be a Twilight/Avengers crossover. Let me know what you guys think. ~Ariel Stark**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch12

"So, I can turn into a wolf."

"Really Mom, that's what you go with." Collin laughed.

"Wait, Mom?!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes. When Collin and Brady first phased their parents didn't like it and kicked them out. I took them in and became the mom/older sister that they should've had in the first place." I explained.

As I thought about it I realized even if they didn't accept me I would still have a family who loves me for me. I saw Brady walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards him and I could see that he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Mom, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course."

We walked inside and headed to my room. I sat on the bed while Brady started pacing. I let him pace for a couple minutes before I asked him about what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

"Why? Come on, talk to me." I responded.

"I'm scared for you. I'm scared that your family won't accept you. I'm scared that they are going to hurt you. I don't want you to feel that kind of pain Mom. You don't deserve that." He cried.

"Oh honey, come here." I said as he crawled on my lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"You wanna know something? Even if they don't accept me and leave, I still have you, Collin, and everyone here. If they don't accept me it's their loss because they are missing out on knowing some of the most amazing people." I assured him.

"I love you Mom." He told me.

"I love you too. So, are you ready to go back outside?" I asked.

I felt him take a deep breath and nod his head yes. We stood up and walked outside. I knew deep down that I would be really hurt if they didn't accept me. I noticed that my pups fell in rank behind me, seconds after I walked outside. Brian walked over and stood by my side and the pups accepted Brian as my imprint. Brian must have sensed that I was pretty nervous about this next part because he took my hand in his and gave me an encouraging smile.

"All we ask of you is to keep this a secret. We will try to answer all of your questions and if you don't want anything to do with us, I will understand." I stated.

"What do you mean by you'll understand if we don't accept you? Because you Isabella Toretto will always be apart of this family, wolf or no wolf. We love you, I love you." Dom declared.

I couldn't help but cry at my brother's statement. I ran over and hugged my big brother.

"Bella…. can't…. breathe." he gasped.

As soon as I let go I apologized, "Sorry, sorry. I'm still having trouble controlling my strength."

Mia spoke up, "So when did this happen?"

"Last night after I found out that Edward escaped from custody. Is there any news about that?" I replied.

"The police said he might try and come after you again." Dom responded.

"Can you explain what abilities come with being a wolf?" Jesse asked.

"Well, um, we have extra strength, extra speed, fast reflexes, we don't age until we stop phasing, and we have a healing factor. Speaking of healing factor, we can take the stiches in my stomach out tonight." I answered.

"Bells, Sam just texted. He wants us to head over to figure things out." Jake said to me.

"Ok. Tell him we will be right there." I responded.

"What does he mean by 'figure things out'?" Vince asked.

"He means we need to figure out some details. And yes, these details include me. No, you may not sit in on the meeting, but I will tell you the important bits. You may hang out on the beach. Or you may stay here. We have to go but I will call when we are done." I replied.

With that Jake, Collin, and Brady jumped in the back of my truck. Brian and I got up front with me driving. Twenty minutes later we pulled into Emily's and walked in to start the meeting.

 **Hey guys. Thank you for reading, please review, I would really appreciate it. As I mentioned before, I would like to write a new fanfic. Probably Avengers/Twilight or Avengers/Harry Potter. Let me know what you think. - Ariel**


	14. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys. There are two things I would like to address. First, thank you for sticking with me and reading my story. Second I have posted a new story called 'Iron Rose'. It is a Twilight/Avengers crossover. If you're interested please read and review. Thank you guys so much. -Ariel**


	15. Chapter 13

Ch 13

I was met with a collective of 'Bella's from the guys.

"Wow guys. We feel the love." Jake retorted.

Everyone howled with laughter. I see Emily's homemade brownies on the table and grab 4 to snack on.

"So, my family is here, they are at the beach. And they know." I stated.

"What!?" a couple of them said.

"It's not like I planned for them to know. It just happened. But the great thing about it is they accept me." I replied.

"How did they find out?" Sam asked.

"I was finishing up eating breakfast while Brian was cleaning the kitchen. After my family arrived and met my pups, Vince came into the kitchen. Before this happened, what he did was normal, but now I couldn't help myself. I got mad, like pure rage, and I lunged at him. Brian and my pups pulled me back and dragged me out in the backyard. I phased and my family came running out. I honestly didn't plan for this to happen." I explained.

"What did Vince do?" Jared asked.

"He insulted Brian." I answered.

"For you to have had this kind of reaction to someone insulting someone you care about, you would have to have an imprint. You imprinted on Brian!" Seth exclaimed.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked Sam.

"No, I didn't. I thought you would have wanted to tell them." Sam responded.

"Yes, I imprinted on Brian." I smiled.

"Now, can someone tell me what this means?" Brian spoke up.

I let the guys, mainly Sam, explain it. As soon as I tuned out, I started to daydream. I imagined mine and Brian's future. Two kids, our own house. Then I saw a hand waving in my face.

"You have 2 seconds to get that hand out of my face before I bite it off." I threated.

"Yikes. I didn't take you for the violent type Bells." Seth said.

"So, Sam, you said you had a theory of how me being a wolf is possible. Care to share?" I asked.

"It's no secret that my father was never around. My theory is that my father changed his name and started a whole new life that led to you." He replied.

"I have an idea to prove this theory right or wrong. What if my brother, sister, you and I go to the hospital and have all of our blood tested. Are you okay with this?" I proposed.

"Let's go." He agreed.

We went out my truck and drove to the beach to get my siblings. I wonder what they are going to think about this. When we got to the beach I saw most of them playing in the water. Vince and Dom were just sitting on the sand, watching with amusement. I walked over to my brother and sat beside him, Sam followed suit.

"Hey Dom, this is Sam. Sam this is my big brother Dom." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dom." Sam replied.

"Nice to meet you as well." My brother responded.

"So, we have a theory about me being a wolf. But we need you to come to the hospital with us." I said.

"Why do we need to go to the hospital?" Dom asked.

"Well this might seem a little out there to you, but it makes sense to us. Sam's father was never around, so we think that he might have changed his name and started a new life. We were going to the hospital to have our blood tested to see if it's true." I explained.

"Okay, let's go."

With that we headed for the hospital. When we arrived, we walked up to the front desk and asked for a paternity test. The nurse at the desk had another nurse take us to a room and drew some blood from each of us. Now all we had to do was wait until tomorrow for the test results.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading. I have good and bad news. The good news is I am leaving for Utah tomorrow (Thursday, June 7) and I will be back in West Virginia the following Thursday. The bad news is that I won't be able to update until I come back. I am very sorry about this, but I get to see some family that I haven't seen for 5+ years. - Ariel**


	16. Chapter 14

Ch 14

When I called the call from the hospital, I was scared. I answered anyways because I needed to know.

"Is this Isabella Toretto?" a lady asked.

"Yes, this is she." I responded.

"We have your test results. If you and company would like to come in today, around 3 o'clock, to discuss these results?" she questioned.

"Of course. We will be there." I replied.

After the nurse hung up, I called Sam and explained the call. Not that there was much to explain. When we finished I walked downstairs to find Dom nursing a cup of coffee. I was immediately worried.

"Hey big bro. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep."

"Because of the possibility of the test results coming back positive?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we go at 3 o'clock to find out."

He smirked and rolled his eyes at my comment. I fixed myself some coffee and some breakfast. When 3 o'clock rolled around Dom and I met up with Sam at the hospital. We walked into the lobby, the boys went to sit down while I went to talk to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi. My name is Isabella Toretto. I received a call earlier today, saying that the test results are ready." I greeted.

"Ah, yes. A doctor will be with you shortly to go over them with you." The nurse replied.

"Thank you."

I went to sit down with the boys. They kept badgering me with the most ridiculous questions of all time. Then a doctor came out. Not just any doctor. The doctor was Carlisle Cullen. I thought they left town for good. I nudged Sam and he understood. Stay alert, but don't give anything away.

"Isabella Toretto." Carlisle called.

Sam gives me a panicked look, but I give a reassuring smile and walked over with confidence only a Toretto could have. When Carlisle looked up from his clipboard, he was shocked to say the least. Thankfully, he waited until we were alone to start questioning me.

"Bella, you're a Swan, not a Toretto." He started.

"Actually Carlisle, I have always been a Toretto. Bella Swan was just a cover. I thought you guys left for good."

"We did, but we came back for you. We miss you Bella."

"Clearly she hasn't missed any of you. If you can put your personal opinions to yourself, we would like to know the results of the test." My amazing brother cut in.

"Okay then. The test came back positive. Now I have no idea why you would take this particular test, but I assume there is some confusion of someone's father." Carlisle replied.

I didn't answer, instead I turned to Sam and Dom. I could tell this was troubling for them, but I hope they can see the amazing thing that has come out of it. Sam has blood family. Dom, Mia and I have another brother.

"Boys, are you okay?" I asked.

Sam was the first and only one to respond, "Are you kidding? I'm so happy. I have a family. A blood family."

He pulled me into the biggest hug ever and spun me around. I looked to Dom and could see that he was having trouble wrapping this around his head. I walked over to him and wrapped him into a gentle, caring hug. When he pulled back he looked at me, then at Sam, and smiled.

"We have a new member to the family. Of course, I'm okay. Come here, both of you." He said as he pulled Sam and me into a hug.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" I exclaimed.

They just laughed at me, but I didn't care. That was until I caught the scent of a few more people in the room. Sam and I went into defensive crouches, ready to strike at a moments notice. The entire Cullen family looked at me in shock, but all I was focused on was protecting my family. Edward took a step forward, but immediately stepped back at the sound of mine and Sam's growls and the sound of my brother readying his handgun at him. Everyone else but Edward was shocked when my brother brought out his gun.

"Bella, we don't want to hurt you." Carlisle pleaded.

"Tell that to your son, who put me and some of my family in the hospital. Held them hostage at gunpoint. You might not want to hurt me Carlisle, but Edward has. I'm not letting him hurt me or my family ever again." I responded.

"Edward did what?" Esme asked.

"He didn't you? Well let me fill you in. First, he came to my home and held me by the throat, I couldn't speak for days. Then a few days later, he came into my home and held three members of my family hostage. He shot one of them in the arm. And while I was pleading with him to let them go, my brother comes in with a gun raised. So, Edward decided to put his gun to my head. Thankfully I'm a Toretto, so I knew how to get out of that position. When I did he shot me in the stomach. All of this happened in less than a week." I explained the anger rolling out in waves.

"He was arrested to, but he escaped. Now there's a manhunt for him lead by the Los Angeles Police Department." Dom added.

"Is this true Edward?" Esme asked clearly not wanting to believe it.

"Yes. It's all true. That bitch was supposed to be mine and only mine. And she will be." Edward declared.

At this Edward lunged at me, but Sam and Dom intercepted him. I immediately called the police. A few moments later some of Charlie's deputies came and arrested Edward. Once Edward was out the door, I lost it. I started crying and fell to the floor. I was quickly held by two sets of strong arms. The arms of my brothers. I started sobbing anew. I couldn't believe I stood up to him like that. Or the fact that he was going to be locked up for good this time. A few minutes later I fell asleep in their arms. One of the safest places I have been.

 **AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I got so busy with band, work, and my family that I didn't have time to write. Again I am so so sorry. Thank you for understanding, reading, and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	17. Chapter 15

Ch 15

When I woke up, I was in my own bed and it was a little darker outside than what it was earlier. I looked at the clock to see that it was around seven in the evening. I walked down stairs to see Brian, Dom, and Sam chilling in the living room. I crept down as quietly as I could. Sam saw me but I motioned for him to be quiet. He smiled and gave a slight nod of his head. I was behind the couch where Dom and Brian were sitting. I jumped up and over landing right in the middle of them, effectively scaring them. Sam and I started laughing hysterically. When I was done my head was in Brian's lap and my legs were in Dom's.

"Why did you scare us like that?" Dom breathed.

"Because I thought it would be funny. And it was. So, what have my boys been up to?" I asked.

"Not much. We've just been trying to get to know each other a bit more." Sam answered.

"That's good. Now, can someone order me some pizza? I'm hungry." I responded.

Brian picked up the phone and ordered some food for all of us. I inquired about what would happen to Edward and if he would break out again. Sam assured me that he wouldn't because he has at least one wolf patrolling the police station at all times. I voiced that I was scared he would find a way to escape and come after me again. Brian immediately pulled me into a tight hug and told me that he would never get out. Then Dom said if he did get out he would make sure he wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. I shed a few tears of happiness because I knew I would be okay no matter what with my family beside me. When Sam asked why I was crying I told him what I realized. All three of them then gave me a massive hug, I couldn't be safer anywhere else. Just then the doorbell rang, I assumed it was the pizza delivery guy. So, I went to go open the door, I was shocked to see the Cullen family at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay. And to tell you that we are sorry for Edward's behavior." Carlisle replied.

"Bells, are you alright?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We have some guests." I said as I motioned for them to come in.

As soon as Sam saw them he jumped up and shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to apologize for Edward and to make sure Bella was alright." Esme calmly answered.

"Sam, please." I pleaded, knowing he knew what I meant.

He nodded his head and slowly sat back down. Brian and I looked at each other, it felt like we were reading the other's mind. I could tell that he was worried about the Cullen's being here, I was worried about both of us. Mainly him, but still. Thankfully, the Cullen's only stayed for a few minutes. I heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief the moment we heard their car pull away.

 _I'm glad that's over,_ I thought.

"Yeah, me too." Brian said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I just agreed with you that I was glad this was over." He replied.

"I didn't say that out loud. I thought it."

I looked at Sam, hoping he would have an answer. He looked as confused as we were.

"We should talk to the elders, about this." Sam responded.

We grabbed our jackets and keys and went to the reservation.


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I have been busy with a lot of things.** _ITALICS_ **= Bella and** _ITALICS+UNDERLINE_ **=Brian. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**

Ch 16

The council said that this was a rare power that imprints could share, and typically if you have one power you have a few more. As of now Brian and I have telepathy. The council also said that the powers were different for each couple. I really hope we have the power to manipulate the elements, that would be cool. Billy gave me a list of powers that previous imprints had. I think they wanted us to experiment to see which ones Brian and I have. With that we left and went to Sam and Emily's. There were only a few wolves there, coincidently they were my pups. I heard my phone ring, and the caller ID said it was Mia.

"Hey sis! What's up?" I greeted.

"Not much just seeing where you were because I'm at the house and nobody is here." She explained.

"Oh, sorry about that. We are at Sam's. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. We should be home in a little bit." I answered.

"Ok. Be safe. I love you." She said.

"We will. Love you too." I replied, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dom asked.

"Mia. She was wondering where we were."

He just nodded his head in response. Collin asked if we could watch a movie before they had to leave. I agreed as well as everyone else. Brady put in a movie, while Brian and I cuddled on the floor with the pups surrounding us. _Are you okay with the pups?_ I asked Brian. _Yeah. They're so adorable._ He responded.

After the movie two of my pups were asleep, Collin and Brady. I had Jake help me get them in the car. We carried them inside their apartment, and left a note for them to meet us tomorrow for lunch. Then I drove Jake home, telling him to meet up at the diner for lunch. With that we drove home and saw that Letty was asleep on the love seat, Vince in the recliner, Mia on the couch, and Jesse on the floor propped up on the couch. We left them be, well Dom picked up Letty and took her to the spare room with him. Then I picked up Jesse and placed him on the love seat. Finally, Brian and I went to my room and went to sleep.

I woke up to a sweet kiss from Brian. I could get used to that. Then an idea hit me.

"Brian?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What if we did something tonight? Just us."

"I would love to."

"We could go to Port Angeles or Seattle. Seattle has more options, but Port Angeles is closer." I suggested.

"Let's go to Seattle. If that's alright?" he questioned.

"Perfectly fine. Then we could get a hotel room for the night." I smirked.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. After a few moments we broke apart and went downstairs to see who was awake. I went to the kitchen, while Brian went to the living room to talk with everyone. Mia came and helped me make breakfast, which I was grateful for. We just did something easy; eggs, bacon, and toast. We served breakfast and since I touched the food first I said grace. We ate and talked, everyone had a few questions about how being a wolf and having an imprint worked. I was more than happy to answer, but after a dozen questions I got pretty tired of answering them. When Vince kept pestering me about it, I ran outside and shifted.

 _'_ _You okay?'_

 _'_ _Yeah, just annoyed._

 _'_ _That's pretty normal when it comes to Vince.'_

 _'_ _Yes, it is. I mean why can't he just shut up. I answered a dozen questions. It felt like Vince wanted me to phase. Doesn't he understand that if I lost control I could hurt someone?'_

 _'_ _I don't know if he understands that or not. But if you phase back we can explain it to him. Make him and the others understand.'_

 _'_ _I just don't want them to see me as a threat. Or dangerous. I'm still the same person, but now I can turn into a wolf.'_

 _'_ _I get it. So, let's explain to them that you are still the same person. And that you can hurt people, but don't want to.'_

 _'_ _Okay.'_

With that I phased back and Brian rushed forward with a blanket. I leaned into him for support. I then began to explain to my family that I don't want to hurt them but if I lose control I could seriously hurt them. Vince took a step forward and apologized for trying to make me shift, that he didn't know that I could hurt them when I phase.


	19. Author's Note II

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter, believe me I wish it was. but I have decided to go on a short hiatus. Right now I have to much going on in my life and I haven't has time to write anything. Again, I am so sorry. I hope you guys understand. ~Ariel


	20. Chapter 17

Ch 17

We, the pack and my family, met up for lunch at the diner as planned. I think we gave the waitress and the cooks heart attacks when all sixteen of us moved some tables and sat down together. Everyone tried to get to know each other better, Jake and my brother were talking mechanics, Emily and Mia were talking about recipes, Sam, Embry, and Jesse were talking about cars, and Brian, Collin, and Brady were just trying to get to know one another. I was thankful both of my families were getting along. After I paid for everything and left a big tip, we all went to the beach. Sam mentioned it was a perfect day to go cliff diving and I agreed, so I showed my family the smaller ledge, but they came up to the top with the pack and I. The pack was shocked that they came to the top with us. I looked to Sam and gave a smirk to which he just nodded.

"See you guys down there!" I exclaimed as I dove, head first, off the cliff.

Through the bond I could tell that Brian wasn't worried, but I don't know if the rest of the family was worried or not. Hell, I had done this as a human. As soon as I had come to the surface, I shouted that they should join me. I was surprised that the next person to jump was my Brian. I smiled though because he was having so much fun. Yeah, racing gives you a rush, but jumping off of cliffs is just as much of a rush, if not more. One by one the rest of the pack came down with some of my family close behind them.

 _'_ _Bells, have you done this before?'_

 _'_ _Yes, I have.'_

 _'_ _Why do I have the feeling that the last time you jumped wasn't for fun?'_

 _'_ _That is a long story.'_

 _'_ _Will you tell me about it?'_

 _'_ _I will, but later. I don't want to start crying.'_

 _'_ _Ok.'_

Apparently while we were talking, everyone was already making their way to the shore. Once we realized that we made our way there as well. I could tell that Dom wanted to do that again really soon. I was happy about that, maybe I could take him and Mia for a family picnic. My Brian and I said our goodbyes to everyone and we drove to Seattle. I let him drive because my mind was to preoccupied. I didn't even notice when he pulled over.

"Can you tell me that long story now?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" I squeaked.

He just nodded. I took a deep breath and thought about how to start it.

"At first, I was just being my usual adrenaline junkie self, but then something happened." I started.

"I'm not going to judge you Bells. I love you. No matter what." He responded.

"After Edward left, I was a mess. I turned into a shell of what I used to be. I wouldn't eat, sleep, read, listen to music, I wouldn't do anything. Somewhere in the middle Jacob and I started hanging out more. I was slowly getting better. Then Jake stopped taking my calls, I wasn't allowed to go see him, and all the progress I made just vanished. Then one day I got so angry, I went down to his house and demanded to see him. That was the day I found out that they were wolves. Fast forward a few weeks, Jake said he would take me cliff diving. We were supposed to meet at the beach. When he didn't show I just went ahead to the top, thinking he was already there. The thought of me jumping into the water just called to me. So, I did. Once I hit the water, I figured out that the current was too strong for a human to swim through. I realized that I didn't want to live in a world with no Edward in it, so I gave up. Jake then pulled me up and onto the beach. A few days later, I woke up from my depression, and I realized what a controlling and manipulative bastard Edward was. When I was given the all clear, I drove home. You know the rest." I cried.

"Come here baby." Brian pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried.

He kept comforting me until I calmed down a little. He continued driving while keeping an arm around my shoulders. I must've fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew, Brian was carrying me somewhere. I was then laid into a comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and saw Brain's eyes staring into mine. He flashed me a smile, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Are you upset with me?" I squeaked.

"No, of course not. I could never be upset with you." Brian reassured.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My wolf begged to complete the bond. So, I started kissing Brian. At first it was slow and sweet, then it turned into a hungry and desperate kiss. I pulled back to ask if he was completely sure about this. He just nodded and went in to kiss me again.

~Next Morning~

I woke up in Brian's arms, the sheets around us were askew. Brian looked so peaceful in his sleep. I wish we could stay like this forever. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. I nudged Brian a little.

"Morning handsome." I said when his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning to you to beautiful."

"Let's get ready and we can go do an early lunch. Maybe some shopping." I suggested.

"Sounds great."

With that we both started to get ready. I put on a pair of jeans, a black top, and a pair of black converses. Brian also had on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black converses. When we noticed that we had subconsciously matched, we just laughed and shared a kiss. I dragged Brian to Panera Bread. I knew he liked it, but he made a big deal about eating somewhere that didn't have steak. I got my usual and then some, Chicken Tortellini Alfredo, BBQ Chicken Mac & Cheese, and a Seasonal Greens Salad. Brian got a Turkey Avocado BLT and some Chicken Noodle Soup. After lunch, we went to an auto body shop a few minutes away. It was a neat little shop, not as good as ours but still decent. They have a desk with a woman sitting there, maybe she's a receptionist.

"Excuse me, can I speak to the mechanic that works here?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Of course. He is working on the car in space 2." She said.

We walked over there and saw the tragedy that was happening. Does he know anything about cars?

"Excuse me, but can you please stop. This is terrible. An insult to respectable mechanics and body shops everywhere." Brian stated in disgust.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the guy asked.

"I'm the best mechanic in LA. My brother and I own and work the best body shop there are. We have people across the country travel to our shop to have us work on their cars." I snipped.

"Ok. How is this an 'insult to mechanics everywhere'?"

"The inefficiency of this space, the fact that you can't work on cars, and the missing equipment. It is a nightmare." Brian explains.

"Also, the fact that you can't properly diagnose the most obvious issue with this car." I added.

I then explained the true problem with the car and fixed it for him. Brian stood on the side with a proud smirk on his face, while the poor excuse for a mechanic stood there dumbfounded and furious. Twenty minutes later, the car was better than new. The owner of the car came in just as I finished and thanked me for fixing the car. She asked why I fixed it and not the mechanic who owned the shop. Brian then came and explained that the mechanic was a fraud and didn't know the first thing about cars, whether it be fixing them or figuring out what was wrong. She then gave me two-thousand dollars for the car. I went off on the mechanic, yelling at him that the fix should not have been no more than three-hundred dollars. When the owner of the car heard that, she slapped the mechanic. I gave her back the two-thousand and told her to keep it and make sure no one she knows comes to this shop for any reason. As soon as she left the mechanic turned towards me.

"Are you trying to make me go out of business?" he asked with a frustrated tone.

"Yes, because you are a shitty mechanic." I answered.

The mechanic walked over to a toolbox and pulled out a gun. Again, seriously, how many times this month am I going to have a gun pointed at me? He waved it around, obviously furious, and I wondered if he was thinking about how much trouble he would be in if it he actually shot one of us. I could tell that Brian was itching to take his gun out, as am I, but he knows that it won't help the situation.

"Can you tell me what you are thinking?" I gently inquired.

"You said you were the best mechanic in LA, right?" he questioned.

"Yes, my brother and I are, by the public's opinion, the best in LA. Some argue the best in the country." I answered.

"Then why would you want another mechanic, from another area, to go out of business?"

"Because I don't like it when people rip others off."

He just nodded and then pointed the gun to Brian's head. _Get down_ I told Brian. He nodded the second I leaped towards the mechanic. I tried to wrestle the gun away from him, but the gun went off. I was able to knock him unconscious. I looked towards Brian and saw the gunshot that went off hit him. I rushed to him when he started to drop. I whispered encouraging things to him while I dug around for my phone.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the 9-1-1 operator asked.

"My boyfriend was just shot by the mechanic of Bob's Auto Shop. It was a single gunshot wound to the stomach. There is no point of exit." I responded.

"What is your name? And your boyfriend's?"

"My name is Bella and his is Brian. What's the ETA for the ambulance?"

"About five minutes Bella, just hang on."

"Brian, stay awake for me babe. Let me see those pretty blue eyes." I begged.

"You know Bells, when you got shot, I was so scared. I'm so sorry." Brian says, while closing his eyes.

"Brian open your eyes! Please!"

"Bella what is going on?" The 9-1-1 operator asked.

"Brian apologized and his eyes our closed. I can't tell if he is breathing or not." I cried.

"The ambulance's ETA is 1 minute, Bella. Keep pressure on his wound. Do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah."

"Hold it to his nose, if it gets foggy, then he is breathing."

I did what I was told. I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"He's breathing. Thank God."

"That's good. The ambulance just arrived. You did good Bella."

"Thank you."

With that, we hung up. I saw some paramedics rush in. I told them everything as they were working. The mechanic was now waking up. I went over and knocked him out again. One of the paramedics stood there with an open mouth. I shrugged and went to stand by Brian. I was informed that the police wanted to take my statement, so I told them to meet me at the hospital.

 **AN: Great news, I am back! Bad news, I get my wisdom teeth cut/pulled tomorrow 1/8/19. So, because of that I will be incapacitated for a few days at least, a week at most. Thank you for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	21. Chapter 18

Ch 18

After I gave my statement to the police, I was promised that he was going to be arrested. As soon as I arrived, I called Dom and Sam. That was thirty minutes ago, so they would be here in another hour and thirty minutes. In the meantime, I was sitting in the waiting room alone, and Brian was in surgery.

 _Brian, can you hear me?_ I thought to him.

 _Bella, is that you?_

 _Yeah baby, it's me. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault._

 _No, it is not your fault. It was the mechanic's fault._

 _If I hadn't instigated him, then he wouldn't have pulled a gun._

 _Hey, we BOTH instigated him. If anything, it was my fault for not realizing that he had a gun._

 _No, it isn't your fault. As you said that, I also realized that it wasn't my fault either. It was the mechanic's fault. Speaking of the mechanic, he is being arrested._

 _That's good._

 _Are you okay? Don't lie to me._

 _I can't feel anything, but I'm really tired._

 _Then you should rest. I will see you when you wake up._

I walked to the nurse's station and asked if they had any new information on Brian. The nurse said he was doing fine, and should be out in an hour if everything went well. I let Brian know what the nurse said. He didn't reply and I was kind of grateful because that meant he was resting. I saw that I had a text from Dom that said they were almost there. I smiled, I should have realized that with Dom and the family driving that they would get here faster than normal. Sam then texted that they were fifteen minutes away. I responded to Sam and asked if they could please hurry. Five minutes later, my pups and family showed up.

"I thought you guys were fifteen minutes away?" I questioned.

"When you said to hurry, we pushed it." Dom answered.

I hugged my brother. I explained what happened to Brian from the time of the accident until now. I busted out crying and collapsed into the arms of my pups. A little while later a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Brian O'Conner?"

I immediately jumped up and walked over to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Brian is fine. We have him in upstairs resting. I will show you his room in a minute. The surgery went great, no complications or other surprises. I am going to keep him here for a few days for observation. Now if you will follow me, but when you visit only one or two at a time please."

When we reached Brian's room, I went to hold his hand. I felt and hand on my shoulder and it was Sam. I put my other hand on his. I started crying, and I don't know why. I looked to Sam and pleaded with him to make the others wait outside for a minute. Sam knew what my eyes were portraying because a few moments later everyone was shuffling out of the room.

"Brian, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am going to say this anyways. I know your body needs to rest so you can heal, but I need you to wake up. It doesn't have to be right now, but it has to be soon. Maybe if you could talk to me through our link, so I know that you are okay. I'm so scared Bri, I almost lost you, I could still lose you. That's why I need you to wake up or at least talk to me through our link." I pleaded with him.

I quietly asked Sam if he could come in. When he did, I leaped into his arms and continued to cry. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions and just held me.

"What am I going to do?" I questioned.

"I don't know Bells. All you can do is sit and wait for him to wake up." Sam replied.

"What if…" I started, but Sam interrupted.

"No, you aren't going there. Brian will be fine. He has you to fight for. I know you pleaded with him to wake up, but Brian's body and mind needs to rest. I will be here for you and you have the rest of your family outside too."

"Thanks, Sam."

He nodded and let go of me so I can sit next to Brian. I must've fallen asleep, because Dom was shaking me awake. Dom handed me a muffin and some water, he said that I need to take care of myself. I knew he was right so I didn't argue with him, I just took the muffin and ate it like a good girl.

 _'_ _It's good that you are eating.'_

 _'_ _Brian! It is so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?'_

 _'_ _Yeah I'm good. Are you okay?'_

 _'_ _I was so scared. I almost lost you.'_

 _'_ _I know, but I am still here. I just need a bit more time to open my eyes.'_

 _'_ _And I am going to wait right here next to you. I promise.'_

 _'_ _I know you will. Just take care of yourself please.'_

 _'_ _I will. Now you need to rest.'_

 _'_ _Okay. I love you.'_

 _'_ _I love you too.'_

"Brian is fine, he just needs some time to open his eyes he said." I told everyone else.

"That's great Bella!" Mia exclaimed.

 **AN: I know this isn't the best chapter, but I promise I'll have something better out soon. If anyone is curious, I am fine. I have had no problems with having my wisdom teeth removed. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	22. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Exactly two days later, Brian finally woke up. We had to stay at the hospital an extra day to make sure Brian would be fine. Now back in Forks, everyone is better than ever. Sam and Emily are pregnant, Jarod proposed to Kim, the only troubling thing in our lives is that Edward is out there somewhere. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Brian asked me.

"Everyone is so happy, but Edward is still out there. I'm scared that he will come back and ruin it all." I explained.

"Even if he does come back, we will be ready. The police will find him and he will be put behind bars."

"If the police find him." I whisper.

"Have faith that Edward will face justice."

I just nodded and curled into Brian's arms. A few seconds later, my pups came running in. I could see in their faces that something was up.

"Boys, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Our parents came by our place." Brady answered.

"What did they say?"

"They said we shouldn't be living on our own, to go back to their house." Collin stated.

"I'm going to go talk to them. Stay here." I responded.

I drove to their parent's house. How could they do that? Kick them out only to show up later and ask them to come back. They were so heartbroken after that. I pulled into their driveway. Thankfully, they were home. I stormed in, and found them in the living room.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled.

"YOU ABANDON YOUR KIDS AND THEN BEG THEM TO COME BACK! FOR WHAT?" I continued.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" their mother asked.

"I'm the one who helped Collin and Brady find a job, helped them with their homework, helped them find a place to live. All the things that a mother is supposed to do."

"I miss my boys. I know what I did was wrong, I regret that. Whatever they are, I don't care."

"You don't care anymore. They were heartbroken when you kicked them out. They wouldn't talk to anyone but me for weeks! Don't come near my pups ever again, do you understand me?"

She nodded with a few tears streaming down her face. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. When I got back to my house, I saw Brian comforting my pups, and it warmed my heart so much. I went over and joined the hug. I told them that they won't be bothering them again.

"Thanks Mom." Brady said.

"Anytime. I love you guys." I replied.

"We love you too." My pups chorused.

We then went downstairs, and I fixed some lunch with the help of Brian. The pups cleaned up the kitchen afterwards. After we all ate our sandwiches, we headed to Sam's house. I figured that the pups could use some family time with the family that actually care about them. The pups, Brian, and I curled up together on the floor while the others were on the couch or elsewhere on the floor. I told them we were watching a feel-good Disney movie, and surprisingly no one objected. I put 'The Greatest Showman' on and hit play. As the movie played on the pups started to fall asleep, I moved a little bit so they would be more comfortable.

 **AN: Hello my faithful readers! I know this chapter is also short, I am sorry for that. I recently got new classes for school and I go to all of my school's boys basketball games, so I haven't had time to write. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I posted this short chapter. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	23. Chapter 20

Ch 20

I woke up to my phone ringing. The caller ID said 'unknown'. I answered, channeling the angry Toretto in me.

"Who the hell do you think you are for waking up a Toretto at 6 in the goddam morning?" I yelled.

"Good morning to you to, my Bella." Edward answered.

I shook Brian awake and told him that Edward was on the other end of the phone. When Edward's name was mentioned my pups and Sam immediately shot up.

"I repeat. Who the hell do you think you are for waking me up this early?" I stated.

"Only the love of your life. Where are you my Bella? You aren't at your house." Edward questioned.

"You are not the love of my life. I have mine and he sure as hell isn't you. As for where I am, that's none of your goddam business." I quipped.

"The fire in you my Bella. It sure is sexy, babe." I paled at his comment.

"Well, this fire in me as you say, is what is going to get you killed." I retort.

"If you can find me, darling."

"I am not your darling. Finding you will be easy because you will be stalking me, am I right?"

"You always knew me so well love. See you soon." With that Edward hung up.

I completely broke down after that. Brian and my pups held me for a while. Once I calmed down, I asked what we were going to do. Sam said that he would have one wolf for every two members of my family at all times and at least two with me. I also knew that my family won't leave me alone either. I offered for them to crash at my place if they wanted to. They all jumped at that, saying they were not going to leave me alone for a second, until Edward was either behind bars or dead. Sam called Charlie and told him what happened. Brian and I headed home with Sam and a few others. Apparently, Charlie told Dom and the family because when we arrived, they all had their guns out and ushered me inside.

"Are you okay? What's the plan?" Mia asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Sam said that I will have two wolves with me at all times, and that each of you will have one. Also, they are all staying here now. Emily and I will have to go to the store today." I replied.

"Okay. I will take you and Emily along with Jake and Embry." Sam stated.

I nodded my head, grabbed some cash and my keys. We took two vehicles so we can fit all the groceries somewhere. Jake rode with me, and Sam and Emily in the other car. Two hours and a shit ton of groceries later, we were on our way back to the house. I thought about how we were going to fit all of these groceries in the refrigerator. The pack came out and helped carry in the groceries. I let Emily and Mia take care of fitting all of that in the refrigerator, and headed to my room. I decided to take a hot shower. I heard Brian coming into the bathroom, but I didn't turn around, I wanted to see what he was going to do.

"I wish that he would leave you alone." Brian said as he joined me in the shower.

"Edward is delusional, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants or he dies."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I leaned into him. I turned around and started to kiss him, then it turned into something more. After a few minutes, Brian turned the water off and carried me to the bed.

A little while later, we got dressed and headed back downstairs. A few of the wolves whistled, and Paul being Paul made some comments that got him punched. I started to help Emily and Mia in the kitchen, while Brian got out plates and set the table. We kept it simple with spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. Emily had the noodles on and was working on the sauce, while Mia was working on the garlic bread. I was cutting vegetables for the salad, when Brian was done with the table he came over and helped me with the vegetables. Emily complemented Brian about actually helping in the kitchen.

After dinner I asked Jake, Collin, and Brady to clean the kitchen. When they were done, I put another movie in, 'Wonder Woman'. We all piled into the living room, people on the couch, the floor, and chairs from the dining room. Once again, one-by-one everyone fell asleep. I picked up Brian and put him in our bed. I then picked up Dom, then Letty, and put them in the spare room. My pups went to my room, and I carried Mia, Vince, and Jesse to the air mattress. I moved Emily to the couch, and left the rest of the pack where they were.

 **AN: Hey guys. I was wondering about two things. Should I post my stories on Wattpad, and should I do a collection of Peter Parker one-shots? Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for answering, reading, and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	24. Chapter 21

Ch 21

I woke up before anyone else. Thankfully Edward hasn't called again. I went downstairs and fixed a pot of coffee and started on breakfast. I boiled two dozen eggs, cut some strawberries, kiwi, and blueberries. I also fixed toast and had some peanut butter, regular butter, and cream cheese for it. The wolves in the living room were up first, then my pups and Brian, and finally the rest of the family trickled in.

"What's for breakfast Bells?" Embry asked.

"Boiled eggs, fruit, and toast. I thought we could have a healthier breakfast today." I replied.

I started to whip up a fruit dip, which took fifteen minutes. The first batch of eggs were ready to be cooled, so I set them in some cold water, and put another two dozen egg on the stove. Mia came over and helped peel the shells off the eggs. Once that was ready, I told the people with normal appetites first. By the time they went through the rest of the eggs were ready, I repeated the process, and said ladies first, so Leah and I fixed ourselves a plate. I ended up fixing about four and a half dozen eggs for everyone. Thankfully, Mia eats quick and started fixing more eggs for me. After breakfast, I wanted to talk with everyone. So, I ushered them to the living room.

"I have a plan, that I need everyone's help for. I want to catch Edward." I said.

"That's a great idea Bells, but Edward has already escaped custody once. How are we going to catch him?" Seth asked.

I explained my plan and everyone agreed with it, with some small modifications. I walked outside and called the number that called me yesterday, hoping Edward would answer.

"This is a pleasant surprise. My Bella reaching out to me." Edward greeted.

"I want to meet somewhere with you, alone." I demanded.

"Will you be alone? I won't come if I think you aren't alone."

"I will be. I just need to know when and where."

"The restaurant we ate in Port Angeles. Tomorrow at 6." With that he hung up.

I let a few tears slide down my face. I told them the where and when, and I went to my room to prepare. I moved some clothes in my closet and found my secret compartment. I put the password in and my fingerprint on the scanner. I was very protective of what was in here. Once the door swung open, I walked into the room. Inside of it held my guns and ammunition, clothes, one of my motorcycles, and lots of cash. I started cleaning all of the guns I was going to take, and the knives also. A few hours later I was done cleaning, and I picked out the outfit I was going to wear. The outfit included a jacket that could conceal two handguns and some extra clips, a pair of skinny jeans that I could put a handgun in the waistband, a shirt that could easily cover the third handgun, and a pair of knee-high boots that held a knife in each boot. I grabbed a bad and put some cash, pepper spray, a few more clips, and a taser.

"Bella are you ready for this?" Brian asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be. I want this bastard behind bars."

I hopped on my motorcycle and headed for Port Angeles. The wolves and some members of my family that Edward doesn't know will be there in disguise. Everyone else will be a block away, waiting for a signal. That signal could be one of many things, a text, a gunshot, some screams, who knows what will happen with Edward. I just hope everyone makes it out alive.

 **AN: Welcome back guys. I wanted to let you all know that I am going to post my stories on Wattpad under the username ArielStark15. And no the 15 is not because I'm the fifteenth ArielStark or whatever reason you guys can think of. The 15 was the day I was born so I decided to use the number 15. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	25. Chapter 22

Ch 22

I spotted Edward at the same table we sat at last time. I slowly approached, trying to put on my Toretto face. It apparently worked because he smiled and said something about loving that 'spark' in me.

"You reached out to me for a reason. Did you want to talk?" he prompted.

"Yes, I did want to talk. I know we have our differences, but I want to make this work." I had to force myself to keep from gagging at the words that came out of my mouth.

Edward smiled, "I am so glad that you have come to your senses. How about we get out of here?"

I forced a smile and took his hand. He started leading me to his car but I asked if we could take my bike instead. He agreed and I lead him towards the trap we have set. I motioned for him to get on first, once he did, I signaled for everyone to come out. The signal was me shooting him with my taser. My family came out, aiming their guns at Edward. Then the cops who we brought arrested him. I put my taser back in my bag and grabbed one of my handguns.

"I thought you loved me, you bitch!" Edward yelled.

A gunshot was heard and Edward had a bullet in his arm.

"If you ever call her that again, I will do so much worse." Brian seethed.

"Brian calm down, please." I pleaded.

Brian looked at me and pulled me into his arms. When the cops finally hauled Edward away, I let myself breakdown. Brian pulled me closer, and I felt some more arms wrap around me. I let Dom drive my bike, while Brian led me to a car. I soon fell asleep in Brian's arms. I couldn't believe he was finally gone. I could go back home to L.A. I would have to leave the pack behind, but I could always come visit and they could come visit as well. I will miss them, especially my pups. But I also miss L.A., I have only been back a week and I had to come back to Forks. I don't mind Forks because I have family here, but there's no actual street racing. The closest racing site is Seattle. Even then it is not as big as L.A. I want to travel the world some more. I want to take Brian to Europe, and Japan. Maybe introduce him to Han and Giselle, last I heard they were in Tokyo.

I woke up in my room, alone. I could hear people downstairs and could smell Brian and Sam. I walked down to the living room and laid down on the couch where they were sitting. My head was in Brian's lap and my feet were in Sam's.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"We made them leave, so who knows." Sam answered.

"Let me guess, you both wanted to talk to me about something." I stated.

"What are your plans? Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?" Sam questioned.

"I want to go back to L.A. for a little bit. I miss actual racing, not the stuff in Seattle. I also want to travel with Brian. We have friends and family all over the world. I would like to go see them and introduce them to Brian. Have you guys come visit, me come here to visit. Take some of the pack sight-seeing." I responded.

"Charlie called earlier and said you would have to testify against Edward. There's a case against him here in Forks and in L.A., so there might be two separate trials. That's why I asked what you wanted to do, I wasn't sure how long you would have to stay in Forks for the trial, or if you would have to go back to L.A. for the trial."

"I will be with you every step of the way, I promise." Brian declared.

"I love you guys." I said.

I asked if they have eaten yet, to which they responded with no. I dragged them out to a car, and drove to the diner. I ordered a few burgers, some fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Sam ordered several hotdogs, some fries, and a water. Brian also ordered some hotdogs, with some fries, and a Coke. While we waited for our food to arrive, we talked about other plans and such. A few minutes after our food arrived, my family came in. I smiled and waved them over. I loved family meal, even when it was at a diner. After the conversations started, I forgot about the troubles of the world and focused on family.

 **AN: Hey guys. This is the last chapter for this story. I enjoyed writing this story, and if you guys want more, PM me. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


End file.
